


Junkyard Scorpion

by Dinoskull



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: First Person, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinoskull/pseuds/Dinoskull
Summary: Scorpulator has a lot of thoughts on their Constructicon masters.





	Junkyard Scorpion

**Author's Note:**

> The scorpion actionmaster partner of Devastator.

Hook is your veterinarian. 

He does the most of your maintenance and check-ups. Despite your animalistic mind, he treats you like any other patient. You do not know if that is because he thinks highly of you or because he thinks lowly of everyone. Sometimes though, if no one is around is around, he’ll give you a pat on the head. 

His pets are the most special.

* * *

Mixmaster confuses you.

On one claw, he seems to like you. On the other claw, he is dangerously unpredictable. You don’t know when the treats he give you are safe to eat, and when they are untested possible poisons…but you always eat them anyway; he seems upset if you refuse. If the treats do hurt you the others usually all yell at him (even Bonecrusher, just for another chance to call him stupid), or give him the silent treatment while they tend to you. Still, you like Mixmaster. He gives you upgrades. They don’t always work, but when they do you are much more deadly. And he is always appreciative when you bring him prey. He’ll look over the body; sometimes it’s alive, often not. (He likes it better when they’re alive.) He usually just tests chemical weapons on them. Other times he’ll first remove the armor for materials and drain any chemical tanks. But your favorite is when he puts them in his mixing drum. You like the sight of it spinning and the sounds that result. Sometimes you can find a good angle to watch from, and see through the hole the victim rendered into their chemical components.

Mixmaster is confusing, but you like him.

* * *

Scrapper is the foreman. His orders have the highest priority in the field.

He has you fetch things, occasionally intruders. Other times he’ll order you to collect geographical survey data. You like working for Scrapper, his jobs allow you to use your natural talents. And when the workday is done, he always gives you complements. When a project is finished, he’ll gift you with a scratch or a toy made from enemy remains.

Scrapper is a great leader; you understand why the others follow him.

* * *

Bonecrusher hates you.

He hates anything that doesn’t fit his idea of perfection, which are usually only things of his own design. The only time this urge to destroy doesn’t manifest is towards his brothers (are they brothers by spark or camaraderie, you’ve never really understood), or upon Megatron’s orders. To him you are the same as the garbage you were found in. You are the intruder to his family. Once he showed you blueprints for a new killer-drone, saying they were for your replacement. Scrapper walked into the workshop and was very upset hearing him say that. 

The only time he ever seems pleased with you is when you rip things and people apart. But whenever he realizes you see him smile in response to your actions, it quickly turns to a frown.

You wish you could get Bonecrusher to like you.

* * *

Scavenger was the one who found you. 

He was looking for something, and he found you injured with major damage to your processors. He always seems to be looking for something, digging everywhere. He’s obviously not looking for the same thing each time. You try to help, but you usually don’t know what he’s looking for. You often get the feeling he doesn’t know what he’s looking for either.

One of the other Decepticons said that Scavenger’s looking for validation, but you must have misheard. Validation is an abstract concept; it’s not something you can dig up.

Scavenger finds broken things often, like you were. He then takes them back to the workshop and makes them useful. 

You are grateful to be useful rather than dead. While other Decepticons who don’t know their place may say he’s useless (and to be honest, Decepticons higher in the hierarchy also say that when angry at him), you know that can't be true.

He made you useful.

* * *

Long Haul likes you, though he’ll only sometimes admit it. He’s jealous that you, an animal, gets such a job well suited to your talents while his genius goes unappreciated. He doesn’t like the job he got after he first came to earth, when he was reformatted into a dump truck. You know this because he complains to you, and you’re the only one who will listen. He wants to be building or fighting on the front lines, not hauling. You can’t fully understand; the most you ever built was a burrow. You understand him wanting to fight though.

It is from Long Haul that you learned about the past of your team. You learned of Crystal city, how they both built and ended up destroying it after Megatron converted them. You learned how this betrayal led to the end of their friendship with Omega Supreme. But more importantly than that you lean about Long Haul’s hopes, dreams, and past accomplishments.

He talks to you the most out of all your team. He shares more of his past with you than any of the others. You wish you could share something in return.

* * *

When you work with Devastator you turn into a gun.

Devastator is your targetmaster partner. You not only focus his aim; with your mental link you give focus to his rage. While they do not die by means of your claws and tail, you feel a satisfaction when he fires you at an enemy all the same. 

You relish not only the power of his solar cannon, which you often merge with, but your power over his angry, hastily constructed mind!

Devastator may be made up of your owners, but in this relationship**_ you_ **are the master.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago. Back in high school. It was still so well done I barely had to edit it. Really proud.  
Characterization partly inspired by more bestial takes on movie Scorponok (personally I like Bayverse Scorponok as an ancient cultist chittering in a forgotten language as one toy bio implied)


End file.
